The Grimm Of Zero
by dogert
Summary: So what happens when a dead espada shows up in the world of magic and is bound to a short girl with a temper well lets just say its not what Grimmjow expected after death.
1. Chapter 1

Hey so this is an idea I had and I wanted to give it a shot. Please enjoy!

Grimmjow's POV

Darkness, that's all their was surrounding me, having lost to a red head soul reaper, me the sixth espada losing to some kid, how pathetic. Typical that a hollow like me would end up in a void for eternity, I swear if I ever see that brat again ill rip his organs out one by one slowly and watch him beg for his miserable life. Though that seems unlikely, so here I wait, I've lost track of time but I'm certain it couldn't be more than a year or two since that brat and I fought. Though for unknown reason I can see my body even though all around me is devoid of light I can see my hands,legs, and clothing. I remember my 'shirt' having been ripped to pieces yet here it is perfectly on me and it seems my hollow hole is in the same place along with my mask on my right cheek. Even my zanpakuto is in perfect condition even though it was nicked and chipped during the fight. So here I wait forever to stay in darkness.

Tristain's Academy of Magic

currently in a school of magic for nobles who by birth are granted the power to use the elements around them and use magic. A circle is formed in a courtyard. A middle aged man is conducting a class of what it seems as a summoning where second year students summon their familiars, life long partners who accompany the mage and protect them and aid them. Summoning's range from a sky blue dragon belonging to a short blue hair girl with glasses to a red hair, big busted girl who seems to have summoned a salamander of sorts with a flaming tail, even a blonde girl with curls summoned a frog. Then theirs a blonde boy who is boasting about his mole. "Has everyone summoned their familiar yet" asked the class's teacher. " Louise the zero hasn't yet " yelled the red haired girl with her salamander. " Ah miss valliere please step forward and summon your familiar". "go for it zero, don't make such a mess this time" " you shouldn't even try , you can't even cast a simple spell". Several insults from the class seemed to be directed to a single girl.

A girl coming forward who all this time has been hiding behind the class in hopes of not having to go and embarrass herself in front of her class. The school students all call her a zero because all her spells end in a terrible explosion. The girl is a petite five foot girl exact, with pink hair with eyes of a slightly darker pink shade.

Louise's POV

'why oh why do I have to go, I hope I summon a dragon or griffon or maybe a manticore like my mother, so people would stop making fun of me' I step forward with my head held up, no matter what a noble always has their pride and can't show weakness , I raise my wand up and begin my chant "I command thee my powerful , graceful and majestic familiar spirit in the universe come forth!" after the chant their was a big explosion like all my other failed spell attempts but as the smoke clears I caught a glimpse of blue ..hair?

Grimmjow's POV

"FUCK THIS!" I can't help but scream It's boring as fuck in this place. "I command tee" 'huh I could have sworn I heard a voice just now. "My powerful . Graceful and majestic familiar spirit in the universe come forth" 'what "majestic" really now I'm not some fucking unicorn. 'huh, right after hearing those words that appeared to belong to a young girl a green portal appeared in front of me, an exit perhaps , screw It I'll take any chance I can to get out of here, As I step through I see smoke all around me and ...kids.. fucking brats they don't seem to be a threat aside from an older man in front of me, who seems stronger then the brats I can easily kill him if need be though. besides him a girl who seems to be up to the my upper stomach has a wand in front of her. 'Was she the one who said those words, so was I summoned to this place by this girl then. "Hey strawberry you going to tell me whats going on or are you just going to keep staring at me?" I asked with a smirk on my face, I look at her and all around me I see people staring at me. It seems all the females are red and looking at me and the males seem to be jealous of all the attention I'm getting ha this should be fun.


	2. Chapter 2

**I just wanted to state that I am not a writer so yea, not exactly good at it, and i just wanted some bleach x Familiar Of Zero fanfiction so I decided to kill some time and give it a shot well I apologize if it's terrible.**

Grimm's Pov

"Pinkie I'm talking to you, did or did you not just summon me?" 'I shouldn't have said anything, now shes complaining to her teacher I assume, still though where the hell am I. Maybe the real world but this brats reiatsu feels different, like its mixed with the wind or the earth, some have a hot feel to them others feel wet, a hard way to describe it. "Look the zero summoned a commoner of all things!", "yea but his pretty good looking though." "Monmon how can you say that aren't I better looking?" How pathetic, two blondes are bickering, huh seems the girl can't keep her eyes off me and her little boy toy is jealous. 'Well if I was summoned it must have been important, I wonder...

" Hey Louise why don't you just quit already your a worthless of a mage you can't do anything right you botched your summoning and got a worthless commoner how fitting he is for a failure like master like servant I suppose!" The insolent brat dare call me a commoner and worthless. It seems its affected by so called "master" who seems at the brink of tears, how patetic making a young girl cry. "You blondie " I yell as I flash step towards him and deal a blow to his face after hearing a oh so nice crack I step on his arm, "Next time you call me worthless or a commoner I'll rip your arm off and beat you until you're barely holding on to life, and theirs one thing I wont accept, since that girl summoned me I dare say she must be my master no? Well I'm very loyal to my master no matter who it may be and for now it seems to be her and you made her cry, Go and apologize now." I threaten the boy by letting some reitsu leak out enough to make anyone with a twenty foot radius of me to be forced to the ground and gasping for air.

"Haha you should see your face, what can't say anything, I told you to go apologize didn't?" "I..I.. challenge to a duel, you filthy commoner you think you can just come here and make fun of me a noble!" 'Did this little shit just say he wants to fight me, I haven't killed anyone in awhile maybe this won't be to bad'. "That is quite enough, you the familiar of Louise come here and finish the ritual"the the balding teachers voice broke my little conversation .." Ritual.. alright then old man and how exactly should I do it" "Familiar come here right now!" 'shit this little girl has a short temper' "Yes, I assume you're my new master." " That is correct and you should feel honored to be my familiar commoner now knell, usually a commoner won't get a chance like this in their entire life." 'sheesh talk about cocky. " Fine but don't call me a commoner" I say as I knell down. 'As I'm knelling the girl known as Louise taps my forehead and does a little chant. "Give this familiar your blessing and make him mine" as she finished she oddly kisses me. As she pulls away I whisper in her ear "you know if you wanted a kiss you could have just asked. I tell her well smirking. Seeing her face all red and her stuttering was a scene to behold.

Not a moment later I feel a burning sensation on my chest, nothing I can't endure. " "Well were was I oh yea , hey blondie you want to fight right then come on, I'll you give you first move." "Stop this at once!" the teacher yells as he gets ready to intervene. " you know old man I suggest you move or I'll snap your neck." the professor phased due to the coldness in his student's familiar's voice backs away. " Familiar I command you to stop at once, you can't win you stupid commoner!" ' My so called master is now clinging on to my arm trying to pull me away , I have to admit its kinda cute, "Didn't I say to stop the commoner thing, just watch little strawberry."

"Alright you little shit lets get this started." The blonde kid looks shocked ha. "You dare run your foul mouth at me, very well I shall teach you lesson , My name is Guice the..." shut up and fight or should I just kill you already" " very well it seems you have no respect well since I use magic you'll be fighting my valkyries" 'magic huh interesting'. The kid commands his pawns to attack me, 'yawn' they won't even graze me. I let them charge at me with spears and hit me only to have the spears break." How shameful that's all you got, let me end this. 'I let out a stronger dose of reiatsu and make him go to his knees' as soon as he falls down I pound my foot into his jaw, throwing him into a nearby stone wall making a dent in it.

"well I never properly introduced myself,well master allow me to properly introduce myself. I get on one knee and grabbed her hand and kissed it lingering for a bit and winked at her , " The names Grimmjow Jeagerjaques the sixth espada at your service my lady. " But you pinkie , you can just call me Grimm."


End file.
